


O seu nome

by Jude_Melody



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series)
Genre: M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-21
Updated: 2016-12-21
Packaged: 2018-09-10 23:26:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8943667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jude_Melody/pseuds/Jude_Melody
Summary: Ele sempre estivera no pano de fundo de sua jornada, como um pequeno detalhe no cenário de uma grande peça. No entanto, estava sempre ali. E era a metáfora, era a lembrança... era o nome.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Pokémon não me pertence. Esta história é apenas uma fanfic e não possui fins lucrativos.
> 
> Veja também a versão do Green em "A sua cor". Link: http://archiveofourown.org/works/8943760

Ele sempre fora um garoto de poucas palavras. Por que falaria muito? Green dizia tudo por ele. Green, que sempre estava dois passos à frente. Que sempre tinha um Pokémon novo em seu time. Que sempre ganhava as insígnias antes de todos os outros. Green, que trazia em seus olhos a ferocidade e a vida de uma floresta repleta de monstros.  
Red caminhava serenamente, as mãos nos bolsos da calça ou segurando as alças da mochila. Conversava com Pikachu, mas naquele tom baixo de quem guarda muitos pensamentos. Nunca sabia se seu rumo estava certo. Marchava regido pela coragem, pela sede de aventuras, pelo sonho de alcançar as mais altas estrelas. Quando caía a noite, ele esticava o braço para os céus, sedento. Via os pequenos pontos de luz brilharem entre seus dedos.  
Não tinha muitos amigos. Sua companhia eram os monstros. O rato amarelo, o lagarto de fogo, a borboleta azul. Eles sempre riam juntos, compartilhando aqueles minúsculos pedacinhos de felicidade. Às vezes, a tristeza batia. E batia feio. Red desabava no chão, derrotado. Mas ele se levantava de novo e continuava tentando. As estrelas ainda estavam ali, logo ali.  
Ele conquistou o respeito de muitos. Não que fizesse nada muito grandioso. Apenas seguia seus instintos, seguia aquela bondade que a mãe lhe incutira desde a infância. Red não conseguia ficar parado diante de uma injustiça. Era o típico garoto que costumava chegar em casa com o rosto inchado por ter entrado em uma briga para proteger um amigo. Certa vez, ele enfrentou Green. E levou um soco. O golpe doeu mais em seu orgulho do que em sua bochecha.  
Ao chegar a Celadon, enfrentou os Rockets. Gente estranha, gente esquisita. Roubavam os Pokémons dos outros e diziam construir um mundo melhor. Aquele esconderijo deu-lhe náuseas. Literalmente. Red mal se aguentava de pé após rodar de um lado para o outro naquelas salas infindáveis. Derrotou Giovanni após uma longa epopeia. Estava exausto e com medo. Tudo escureceu. Red havia desmaiado.  
Em Lavender, encontrou Green. O rival fitava uma lápide com um olhar melancólico. Desafiou Red para uma batalha, honrando a tradição de meses. Não utilizou seu Raticate. Red não compreendeu por quê. Tampouco pensou muito no assunto. A alma que assombrava aquela torre veio a seu encontro. O tremor que ela causou fez o esconderijo dos Rockets parecer brincadeira de criança.  
O resto... era história. Red conquistou todas as insígnias. Venceu a Elite Quatro. Derrotou Green na batalha derradeira. Era isso. Ele conseguira. Tornara-se o novo Mestre Pokémon. Todos o cumprimentavam. Todos sorriam. E Green chorava, socando o chão. Red não sentiu piedade. Estava perdido em pensamentos. Por quê? Por que não estava feliz? Confuso, encarou sua mão. Os dedos pareciam vazios. Sim...  
Red ainda não alcançara as estrelas.  
Os anos se passaram como o farfalhar das árvores. Às vezes calmos, às vezes ruidosos. O mundo parecia distante, mas as notícias ainda chegavam. A mãe sentia saudades. O professor estudava novos Pokémons. O rival tornara-se líder de ginásio. Red sorriu. Aquela era uma realidade tão desanimadora! Ele buscava desafios maiores, perigos maiores. Quem almeja os céus tem de estar preparado para algumas quedas. E são quedas violentas, como se você caísse do topo do mundo.  
O topo do mundo... Red traçou seu caminho. O Mt. Silver.  
Que decepção! Não havia estrelas ali. Mas, por algum motivo, Red sentiu-se feliz. Era como se encontrasse o seu lugar. Longe de todos, longe da glória... Nunca fora seu desejo ser o centro das atenções. Fora muito moleque na infância, admitia isso, mas agora era quase adulto e compreendia melhor suas próprias razões. Às vezes, lembrava-se de sua casa, da floresta que a rodeava, de seu primeiro encontro com o Charmander que o acompanharia pelos próximos dez anos... Red ergueu o rosto, espiando a tempestade lá fora.  
Por que mesmo socara Green quando eram crianças?

**Author's Note:**

> Em breve, a terceira fanfic desta série de oneshots: O meu rival.


End file.
